Neo Amazonz
Metal Heroes Tomica Heroes Pretty Cures Idols Chouseishin |monsters = Yeti Amazon Monkey Amazon Squid Amazon Hamster Amazon Rat Amazon Cat Amazon Hedgehog Amazon Fox Amazon Dog Amazon Bulldog Amazon Wolf Amazon Mouse Amazon Sloth Amazon Pony Amazon Unicorn Amazon Bunny Amazon Duck Amazon Chipmunk Amazon Platypus Amazon Horse Amazon Zebra Amazon Cow Amazon Bull Amazon Buffalo Amazon Elephant Amazon Chicken Amazon Chicken Hawk Amazon Gorilla Amazon Robin Amazon Redjay Amazon Rabbit Amazon Lion Amazon Goat Amazon Lobster Amazon Crab Amazon Squirrel Amazon Ogre Amazon Rabbit Amazon Greenjay Amazon Bear Amazon Bat Amazon Dragon Amazon Werewolf Amazon Vampire Amazon Bird Amazon Shark Amazon Tiger Amazon Hen Amazon Pig Amazon Fish Amazon Shrimp Amazon Monster Amazon Falcon Amazon Skunk Amazon Panda Amazon Fox Amazon Predator Amazon Badger Amazon Weasel Amazon Slug Amazon Donkey Amazon Swan Amazon Turtle Amazon Possum Amazon Gopher Amazon Hippo Amazon Starfish Amazon Dolphin Amazon Whale Amazon Alligator Amazon Crocodile Amazon Swallow Amazon Hawk Amazon Woodpecker Amazon Toad Amazon Firefly Amazon Beetle Amazon Ladybug Amazon Cobra Amazon Octopus Amazon Chameleon Amazon Leopard Amazon Condor Amazon Rhino Amazon Giraffe Amazon Panther Amazon Puma Amazon Bison Amazon Pegasus Amazon Griffon Amazon Jaguar Amazon Rhino Amazon Firebird Amazon Scorpion Amazon Garuda Amazon Qilin Amazon Beast Amazon Centaur Amazon Minotaur Amazon Frog Amazon Goose Amazon Deer Amazon Lizard Amazon Sloth Amazon Cheetah Amazon Lama Amazon Worm Amazon Sheep Amazon Hippopotamus Amazon Reindeer Amazon Dolphin Amazon Hyena Amazon Ostrich Amazon Coyote Amazon Kangaroo Amazon Aramadillo Amazon |allies = Ultra-Shocker Neo-Zangyack Neo-Fuuma |season = |image = |coexistedwith = |prodnextteam = }} Neo Amazonz is the successor of Amazonz. The next generation of Amazon. The Neo Amazonz infecting humanity. The cells infects humans. History There was an accident in the laboratory and about 4,000 human-eating Neo Amazonz were unleashed in the city. Leader *Kong Amazon *Queen Ant Amazon *Queen Bee Amazon General *Bluejay Amazon *Raccoon Amazon Monster Members *Yeti Amazon *Monkey Amazon *Squid Amazon *Hamster Amazon *Rat Amazon *Cat Amazon *Hedgehog Amazon *Fox Amazon *Dog Amazon *Bulldog Amazon *Wolf Amazon *Mouse Amazon *Sloth Amazon *Pony Amazon *Unicorn Amazon *Bunny Amazon *Duck Amazon *Chipmunk Amazon *Platypus Amazon *Horse Amazon *Zebra Amazon *Cow Amazon *Bull Amazon *Buffalo Amazon *Elephant Amazon *Chicken Amazon *Chicken Hawk Amazon *Gorilla Amazon *Robin Amazon *Redjay Amazon *Rabbit Amazon *Lion Amazon *Goat Amazon *Lobster Amazon *Crab Amazon *Squirrel Amazon *Ogre Amazon *Rabbit Amazon *Greenjay Amazon *Bear Amazon *Bat Amazon *Dragon Amazon *Werewolf Amazon *Vampire Amazon *Bird Amazon *Shark Amazon *Tiger Amazon *Hen Amazon *Pig Amazon *Fish Amazon *Shrimp Amazon *Monster Amazon *Falcon Amazon *Skunk Amazon *Panda Amazon *Fox Amazon *Predator Amazon *Badger Amazon *Weasel Amazon *Slug Amazon *Donkey Amazon *Swan Amazon *Turtle Amazon *Possum Amazon *Gopher Amazon *Hippo Amazon *Starfish Amazon *Dolphin Amazon *Whale Amazon *Alligator Amazon *Crocodile Amazon *Swallow Amazon *Hawk Amazon *Woodpecker Amazon *Toad Amazon *Firefly Amazon *Beetle Amazon *Ladybug Amazon *Cobra Amazon *Octopus Amazon *Chameleon Amazon *Leopard Amazon *Condor Amazon *Rhino Amazon *Giraffe Amazon *Panther Amazon *Puma Amazon *Bison Amazon *Pegasus Amazon *Griffon Amazon *Jaguar Amazon *Rhino Amazon *Firebird Amazon *Scorpion Amazon *Garuda Amazon *Qilin Amazon *Beast Amazon *Phoenix Amazon *Centaur Amazon *Minotaur Amazon *Frog Amazon *Goose Amazon *Deer Amazon *Lizard Amazon *Sloth Amazon *Cheetah Amazon *Lama Amazon *Worm Amazon *Sheep Amazon *Hippopotamus Amazon *Reindeer Amazon *Dolphin Amazon *Hyena Amazon *Ostrich Amazon *Coyote Amazon *Kangaroo Amazon *Aramadillo Amazon Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters